


Koi No Yokan

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: Koi No Yokan translates from Japanese to mean “the sudden knowledge upon meeting someone that the two of you are destined to fall in love.” This is just a sweet one-shot of two strangers getting caught in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to city lights, your goddamn gorgeous but hella fucking too bright when I’m trying to sleep at night (I MADE A RHYME). Also, I wrote this like, um, three years ago? So it’s not my best work, but I edited it to fit DonnaxLee rather than the OFCs I’d created. (Can I be sued for that? If this was originally my original story but then I used Doctor Who? I’m going to go with yes? You get sued for everything…)

Single moments can define lifetimes. Split seconds can change the course of dozens, can bring up civilizations or raze empires. These are the fleeting decisions and happenings that unremittingly mark up the course of human events in mankind's history. 

These instants may happen boastfully with superfluous manner. But, for some, this kairos slips through the present without notice, and mutely delves into the archive of long forgotten memories. However way this crucial point might transpire in an individual’s life, it occurred this time on a sleepy, midnight street of a small city. 

Donna always forgot everything. She'd forget her own name if her aging mother didn't call her up screaming it every few minutes. Tonight, she forgot her umbrella. Tedious thing, remembering was, in her opinion. Nevertheless, as she slicked back coppery curls, she wished just once she'd of remembered one thing. 

So engrossed in wallowing in her self-inflicted misery, she nearly began to trample across the man she so discourteously knocked flat on his back. 

"Oh," she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you gather your things." Without approval or hesitation she dropped to the slippery pavement, collecting the array of spilled materials that smelled strongly of fresh rain. 

"Thank you," muttered the man clutching his items close to his chest. 

"It's the least I can do." Donna assured.

"You...you don't have an umbrella?"

She shook her head, "I'm alright."

"Well- well if you want you can share mine. I mean if- if you want." He quietly stuttered.

For a moment Donna just let the rain fall, unsure as to how she should respond. Often Donna was quick with comebacks, always loud and boasting. Yet, his shy demeanor as well as small, hopeful smile caused her to hesitate from her typical cheeky retort. 

"That's very kind of you," was her wary response. Her mind questioning his nicety when she had been so rude as to nearly stampede over him. 

She realized she waited too long to respond once she witnessed his smile deflate. Probably awaiting the sure to come "but". 

But I wouldn't want to hold you up. But I'm sure you have something better to do other then walk with me. But I like being wet and looking like a drowned clown, I have the hair and everything. At least that's what she wanted to say, rather what came out of her mouth was far different. 

"I'd love to share your umbrella."

Within a moment Donna found herself enfolded in dry covering overhead. 

They strolled in silence, admiring the snaking, ink dyed river that busily passed by. Neither could resist casting gazes towards the brightly burning, orange city lights, that so often filled the night with the wonderment of possibilities. Things that could be, things that never will. Lost loves and kindled romances. Donna could hardly keep from questioning how many times these lights had seen two strangers meet in the downpour. How often they listened as one offered up a companionate shelter from late night showers. She puzzled if any of them became more than fleeting allies, she doubted it, nonetheless some minuscule part of her dreamed. 

"My- my names Lee by the way..." The man said meeting her eyes for the first time. 

She smiled, "I'm Donna."


End file.
